Willow Mellark - A new beginning
by shaebay77
Summary: Willow Mellark is Peeta and Katniss's daughter who I best friends with Annie and Finnick's son Annie but they find out the Finnick's girlfriend is Presidents snows granddaughter and he sent her away so she would be safe what will happen next? Yeah bad summery but oh well just read it.
1. The tape

I walk down the newly cleaned hall to the attic. I have my blonde hair down my back in a single braid and I am wearing my baker's clothes. I see the door, locked of course mother and father will never let us in there. I close my eyes and remove the key from my apron top. Little bits of lour sprinkle down on the clean vacuumed carpet making it look like snow. I tip toe over to the brown old door and quickly unlock the door. I gives a large creek sound as I open it a quickly shut it once I'm in. It's dark and there is no light I stumble around for a bit but I soon find a light switch.

Once it is on there is only a single staircase next to me and dust everywhere the room is so uninviting, no wonder mother and father don't want us up here but there has to be another reason. I test the first step it seems stable and doesn't make a noise when I step on it then the next and the next and soon I am bumping my head on a locked trap door. I pull out the same key and try it, it works thankfully and I push the trap door.

It's a little stiff and it takes me a few tries to finally get it open. The room is dark once again accept for the yellow gloom beneath me. I fumble for a light switch and find one next to the door when I turn it on the room quickly lights up. The room is old and brown no one has bothered to paint it or clean it for years I would imagine. I see old furniture sheets layered with dust I touch a bit of the dust and it finds its way on to my floury hands how weird the dust and flour look. I keep walking uncovering sheets which make dust whirl in the air, opening boxes and finding nothing but old decorations and broken things but at the back of the room in a whole heap, Boxes and boxes of photos drawings weapons and videos.

I grab four tapes and stuff them in my apron and take photos of small girl's older man and one handsome looking man with brown hair olive skin grey eyes some of other people who don't make an impression on me the photos look old and torn but I stuff them in my clothes. I find a weeding photo of two people that I have never seen before and two books one with plants in it and another a story book.

I make a dash out of the attic running down the old dirty stairs and quickly closing the door. I walk casually down the stairs to my bedroom I'm not the type of person who gets scared but the sight of Finnick on my bed makes me jump. "Oh you scared me" I say shoving my apron into my wardrobe Finnick gives a laugh and lays on my bed. "I didn't know you and, Annie was coming today" I murmur. Finnick my best friend who comes from District four he is the same age as me and his mother, Annie have apparently been friends with my family for a while.

Finnick sits up and traces his green eyes on me and gives a frown. "Why didn't you want to see me?" he asks I smile and jump on him he gives yelps out his bronze hair getting in a tangled mess. "Stop I need to fix my hair" he yells smiling. We both sit up, "Lilly will be happy to see you" I say grimly I may never have been in love with Finnick but the thought of him dating Lilly the person who broke my own brothers heart makes me boil with rage. "Okay" is all Finnick says.

"I thought we could you know go hunting or something I have my trident today" he says cheerfully pulling it out from under his feet. "Alright" I say we walk out of my room and I hand Finnick a few hunting knives. I grab my knife belt knifing being the thing I'm best at and my bow and arrow something I'm alright with I see my father and mother in the kitchen talking about something with Annie. "I'm going out" I call I hear my mother yell "don't be too long" "Katniss we have to know where she's going" my father starts "Well Peeta she's got some weapons I would suspect she as going hunting" just the normal chatter in the house. "Wait" I say before we leave I race up to my room and get one of the taps it says 74th and something scribbled out on the side. "I know just the place to watch this" I whisper once I get back next to Finnick.


	2. The act

Finnick and I drop our things at Haymitch's door his asleep somewhere and won't wake up for a while. We open a window to let the whirl of liquor, rubbish and other unknown horrible smells out of the house. It does little to help but it's better than nothing. We put the tape in the old TV and wait for it to run. There's a sharp crackling noise and Finnick goes the check if Haymitch woke up but he doesn't. The video works and we wait for it.

There is a parade with carriages everywhere there is no one I recognize or I would see most of these people make almost no impression on me until fire yes fire starts at the back as the camera zooms in I see my mother and father standing hand in hand together riding on the carriage I stare at the screen, my hands touching the T.V how young they look and then the screen goes black. Why are my mother and father on T.V? A man with dark blue hair and the same colour suit is sitting on a couch with a big smile he greets an audience and the sits down. "You know her as the girl on fire now you may welcome Katniss Everdeen the girl on FIRE" he yells and my mother in the most beautiful outfit I have ever seen. She looks emotionless but is trying to put on a brave face.

She flies through the interview making me laugh when she says she loves the lamb stew. "Now when you volunteered for you sister at the reaping's what did you say when you left?" the man asks. I look at the screen I have an aunt oh my I didn't know this where is she I must meet her. The emotion inflicted upon me is too hard to contain I live a little yelp and Finnick puts a finger to his lips. I have an aunt, and yet I have never met her. I wonder what she looks like will she look like my mother or something totally different who she is. Is she bad locked up somewhere horrible? Or is she just not a family person. I have almost totally zoned out when I hear my father's voice "Because she came here with me" and a zoomed up shot of my mother is on the screen did he just… no he couldn't of not in front of all of those people. Suddenly blackness again I haven't even relaxed I am in Finnick's chest hiding my head his patting my hair whispering soothing things in my ear and then I hear the words "ladies and gentlemen let the 74th hunger games BEG—" and the T.V is switched off I turn to see Haymitch cocooning his head in his hands.

"You're mother and father approve of this?" he says in an old murmured voice. He gets the tape out of the video recorder and examines it. Finnick and I shake our heads and Haymitch gives a laugh. "Well then you should probably leave and where did you get this anyway?" Haymitch chuckles I shrug "Around" I hiss snatching the tape I walk out I want to watch more of the tape but this information is enough. Finnick walks slowly next to me we both say nothing until we hear the stretch of Lilly. "FINNY-POOS" she yells jumping into Finnick. I roll my eyes and grab the handle of my knife Finnick catches me do this and actually laughs. "Oh hey Lilly listen I have to hang out with you later you see I'm uh busy at the moment I'll see you later. Lilly has almost snow white hair like a Lilly and big orange yes orange eyes. She looks at me and gives me a look her orange eyes locking into mine. "Well then have fun" she says in an almost too chirpy voice. Just as she turns to leave I feel the pain of a needle inject into my spine.


End file.
